


Stardust of ice

by vaticanwhowolf



Category: Skam - Fandom, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bc you know, But here it is, Dont know how long this will be, Jack frost au, M/M, Peter Pan AU, This is solely based on their looks, and i never ever thought about this pairing, i literally started this with no plot, im in seoul studying so i cant promise regular updates sorry, im writing this while on the bus, robbe as peter pan, sander as jack frost, since we met our baby camera boy the fandom has been comparing him with jack, this is so random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaticanwhowolf/pseuds/vaticanwhowolf
Summary: A group of orphans in troubles lead to a magic encounter





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night of December in Brussels. Anyone who were walking on the streets at that moment were hugging themselves and trying to walk as fast as they could to the nearest bus stop or subway station, or to a warm and cozy cafe to seek refuge of the piercing wind.   
However, not everyone was given the chance of having somewhere to go, nor someone who was waiting for them.

Noah grew ran away from his last foster home over a year ago, tired of the loud voices always telling him what he couldn’t do, of being belittled. He even dropped out of school, he didn’t even care to be honest. How was he expected to _learn _if every information was being trown at him and expected to be memorized for an exam that only was made to make him feel useless.

So he ran.

There was a forest/park that had an abandoned small skating park with a roof over it. It was sorounded by dirt, and wasn’t at all a decent place to live, but it served its purpose.   
When he had ran, he managed to take with him a bag with important things like a blanket and warm jacket, but he mostly survived that long thanks to donations of the homeless center in town, that was basically owned by the local church.

He had been living alone, until a few months ago another kid came, around his age, 12 or so. Then last week they found a girl around 10 near the back of a restaurant trying to steal from the kitchen. Of course the police came and when she seemed hopeless, they of course had to help.

That’s how the three of them ended up living in an abandoned place, three orphans, no one to care for them.

But that night, snow came, and finally, someone else too.

At the begining, they thought he was another homeless kid, though he seemed older than them. But while they were playing, Noah saw him create shapes with the snow without even touching it. The white haired boy connected eyes with him and smiled. Then something inside Noah clicked: wasn’t there someone from the magic tales he barely could recall from his early childhood that was the spirit of winter or something?

”Jack Frost...”, he whispered to himself.

A snowball flew to his face and made him react.

”In Belgium, I preffer Sander”, the guy said.

_Sander Frost._


	2. Chapter 2

Every kid needed to laugh, and each of them deserved a friend. So when Sander met those three kids, without a real family but with so much strength in them, he decided he would make them believe in having hope again.   
He tried to meet them at least every weekend, when his duties as Guardian allowed him so (even if sometimes North had him working extra hours).

The past week had been free of snow for Brussels, as Jack had to deal with some dark shadows in Toronto, visit too many hospitals to count so children there could keep believing in magic, and bring comfort to refugees’ children in France.   
So, when he arrived at the place where Noah and his friends lived in, he was surprised to feel another powerful aura very near.

”Kids? Are you home?”

He looked everywhere for them, he didn’t want that week to be also without games and snow for them. Specially after they had finally opened their hearts for magic, and trusted him with their fears and nightmares than sometimes visited their dreams.

He heard laughs he recognised. So he turned around, just to bump into the most beautifully dazling chocolate haired boy he had ever seen as an inmortal.

”Sorry, sorry!”

Sander shaked his head and tried to regain balance. A little bit of snow started to fall hence to the sudden appeareance of the boy in front of him.

”Sorry”, he said again.

Sander couldn’t control his smile.

”It’s okay.”

“Are you causing the snow?”, he asked, “Like really really making it fall?”

Sander shrugged.

”It’s kind of my thing.”

The guy was looking at the snowflakes on his hands, feeling how they melted after a short while, only to allow more to come.

”It’s marvelous.”

By the Guardians, he was going ti be the death of Sander.

”You think so?”

The boy looked at him.

”Yeah. I only can fly and use the sword, that’s about it.”

Sander’s eyes grew wide.

”Shit, you’re Robbe. The—“

”Yeah, the descendant of Peter Pan. Jesus, it’s been ages and people still remember me because of him.”

”Sorry, I didn’t...Sorry. I’ve heard a great deal about you. You are far more than only _the descendant of Pan”, _Sander approached him, on the edge of his personal space, “You are your own legend.”

Robbe wanted to cry. And he would have probably done so if they didn’t heard people screaming in that very second.


End file.
